Znachor/03
Rozdział III Przodownik policji w Chotymowie, Wiktor Kania, siedział bezczynnie przy stole kancelaryjnym, pokrytym czystą zieloną bibułą i ziewał od czasu do czasu, patrząc przez okno. Posterunek mieścił się w ostatnim domku na skraju miasteczka i z okien roztaczał się rozległy widok na pola pokryte już gęstą zielenią, na brzeg jeziora, gdzie właśnie rozwieszano sieci, na czarną smugę lasu, spod której dymił komin tartaku Hasfelda, i na drogę do tego tartaku, którą szedł właśnie zastępca Kani, posterunkowy Sobczak, z jakimś wysokim, chudym brodaczem. Sobczak stawiał szeroko nogi, chwiał się przy każdym kroku niby kaczka na obie strony i niósł pod pachą wielki arkusz dykty do tego swego laubzegowania. Brodacz musiał być robotnikiem z tartaku, i to od niedawna. Przodownik Kania widział go po raz pierwszy, a przecież znał wszystkich w Chotymowie i naokoło w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów. Poza tym to, że Sobczak sam niósł dyktę, dawało do myślenia. Widocznie nie uważał za wskazane skorzystać z usług towarzysza, a zatem z owym towarzyszem nie wszystko było w porządku: towarzyszył Sobczakowi nie z dobrej woli. Na posterunek w Chotymowie przyprowadzało się różnych ludzi. Za bójki po wsiach, za drobne kradzieże w lesie i w polu, za kłusownictwo. Czasem udawało się przyłapać jakąś grubszą rybę, bandytę lub defraudanta unikającego wielkich szlaków i usiłującego bocznymi drogami dostać się do granicy niemieckiej. Prowadzony jednak przez Sobczaka brodacz, pomimo ogromnego wzrostu, nie budził widocznie obaw posterunkowego i pewno chodziło o jakiś drobiazg. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i obaj weszli. Brodacz zdjął czapkę i stanął przy drzwiach. Sobczak zasalutował i złożył meldunek: – Ten oto człowiek zgłosił się do tartaku Hasfelda o pracę. Zatrudniono go, ale okazało się, że żadnych dokumentów nie posiada i że nie wie, jak się nazywa ani skąd pochodzi. – Zaraz zobaczymy – mruknął przodownik Kania i skinął ręką na brodacza. – Macie jakie dokumenty? – Nie mam. – Sobczak, obszukaj go. Posterunkowy rozpiął gruby, zniszczony kubrak, przeszukał kieszenie, położył przed przodownikiem na stole wszystko, co znalazł: nieduży, tani scyzoryk, kilkadziesiąt groszy, kawałek sznurka, dwa guziki i blaszaną łyżkę. Obmacał mu cholewy, ale i tam nic nie było. – Skądżeście się tu wzięli? Co? – zapytał przodownik. – Przyszedłem z Czumki w surskim powiecie. – Z Czumki?... A po coście przyszli? – Za pracą. W Czumce robiłem w tartaku. Tartak zamknęli. Ludzie mówili, że tu, w Chotymowie, dostanę zajęcie i zarobek. – A jak nazywał się właściciel tartaku w Czumce? – Fibich. – Długoście tam robili? – Pół roku. – A urodziliście się też w surskim powiecie? Brodacz wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam. Przodownik spojrzał nań groźnie. – No, no! Tylko nie mnie będziecie zawracać głowę! Piśmienny? – Tak. – Więc gdzie byliście w szkole? – Nie wiem. – Wasze imię i nazwisko? – krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Kania. Brodacz milczał. – Głusi jesteście? – Nie, panie przewodniku, i niech pan nie gniewa się na mnie. Ja przecież niczego nie zrobiłem. – No, to mówcie prawdę! – Prawdę mówię. Nie wiem, jak się nazywam. Może wcale się nie nazywam. Wszyscy mnie o to pytają, a ja nie wiem. – Więc co! Nigdy nie mieliście dokumentów? – Nigdy. – To jak was do pracy przyjmowali? Bez papierów? – Po miastach to wszędzie papierów żądali i nie chcieli tak przyjąć. A po wsiach to nie każdy na to zważa. Ot, nazwą jakkolwiek, jak komu wygodnie, i już. Tu, w tutejszym tartaku też podałem nazwisko, jakim mnie w Czumce przezwali: Józef Broda. Ale panu posterunkowemu sam powiedziałem, że to przezwisko. Ja nic złego nie zrobiłem i sumienie mam czyste. – To się okaże. – Pan przodownik może napisać do tych, gdzie pracowałem. Nikomu nic nie ukradłem. Przodownik zamyślił się. Już nieraz w swojej praktyce miał do czynienia z różnymi osobnikami, ukrywającymi swoje nazwisko, a jednak zawsze podawali jakiekolwiek zmyślone. Ten zaś uporczywie twierdził, że nie ma nazwiska. – A gdzie wasza rodzina? – Nie wiem. Nie mam żadnej rodziny – z rezygnacją odpowiedział brodacz. – A byliście sądownie karani? – Tak jest. Przodownik szeroko otworzył oczy. – Gdzie? – W zeszłym roku w Radomiu, a trzy lata temu w Bydgoszczy. Raz na miesiąc, a raz na dwa tygodnie. – Za co? – Za włóczęgostwo. Ale niesprawiedliwie. Czy jak kto pracy szuka, to włóczęga?... Po prawdzie, to za to, że dokumentów nie miałem. I prosiłem i w sądzie, i na policji, i w więzieniu, żeby mi wystawili jaki dokument. Ale nie chcieli. Mówili, że takiego prawa nie ma. To co mam robić? Chrząknął i rozłożył ręce. – Niech mnie pan puści, panie przodowniku. Ja nic złego nikomu me zrobię. – Puścić?... Przepisy na to nie pozwalają. Odeślę was do starostwa, a tam niech robią, co im się podoba. Możecie usiąść i nie przeszkadzajcie. Muszę sporządzić protokół. Wyciągnął z szuflady arkusz papieru i zaczął pisać. Długo się namyślał, bo brak nazwiska i miejsca urodzenia zatrzymanego osobnika psuł mu cały schemat protokołu. Wreszcie skończył i spojrzał na brodacza. Szpakowaty zarost i włosy wskazywały, że musi mieć coś koło pięćdziesiątki. Siedział bez ruchu, wpatrzony w ścianę, a jego przeraźliwa chudość i zapadnięte policzki sprawiały wrażenie szkieletu. Tylko ogromne, spracowane ręce poruszały się jakimś dziwnym, nerwowym ruchem. – Przenocujecie tu – powiedział Kania – a jutro odeślę was do powiatu. Wstał i dodał: – Nic wam tam nie zrobią. Najwyżej odsiedzicie za włóczęgostwo i puszczą. – Jak inaczej nie można, to nie ma rady – ponuro mruknął brodacz. – A teraz chodźcie tu. Otworzył drzwi do małej komory z zakratowanym okienkiem. Na podłodze leżał siennik, grubo nabity słomą. Drzwi były z tęgich desek. Gdy zamknęły się, brodacz położył się na sienniku. I zaczął rozmyślać. Zarówno ten przodownik, jak i drugi policjant nie byli złymi ludźmi, a jednak widocznie prawo nakazywało im być złymi. Za cóż znowu pozbawiono go wolności, za co wciąż patrzą na niego jak na przestępcę?... Czy to taka naprawdę konieczna rzecz mieć dokumenty i jakoś się nazywać?... Czy od tego człowiek stanie się inny?... Tłumaczyli mu tyle razy, że to niemożliwe, by wcale się nie nazywał. I on w końcu musiał im przyznać słuszność. Ale bał się o tym myśleć. Gdy tylko zaczął, ogarniało go dziwne uczucie: jakby zapomniał coś, coś niezmiernie ważnego. I nagle myśli opanowane gorączkowym niepokojem rozbiegały się we wszystkie strony, zbijały się w jakieś pogmatwane kłębowiska, szarpały się rozpaczliwie, jak zwierzęta ogarnięte dziką paniką; wirowały coraz szybciej, bez sensu, bez celu, potem rwały się w strzępy, w jakieś dziwaczne kłaczki, niby bezkształtne, beztreściowe żyjące potworki, zrastały się w wielki motek waty wypełniający całą czaszkę. W takich chwilach doznawał najokropniejszego strachu. Zdawało mu się, że oszaleje, że dostaje obłędu i że jest wobec zbliżającej się katastrofy bezradny, bezsilny i zgubiony. Bo przecie w tym piekielnym chaosie ani na moment nie tracił świadomości. Gdzieś wewnątrz mózgu jakiś precyzyjny aparat notował z całym spokojem każdy objaw, każdą fazę. I w tym była największa męka. Na próżno całym wysiłkiem woli usiłował wyrwać się z chłonącego bagna. Przestać myśleć, skupić uwagę na jakimś przedmiocie, ratować się. Jedynie fizyczny ból przynosił lekką ulgę. Wpijał zęby do krwi w ciało, gryzł ręce i tłukł głową o ścianę aż do utraty sił, do omdlenia. Wtedy leżał bezwładny i do ostateczności wyczerpany, niemal martwy. Toteż bał się, bał się obrzydliwym, zwierzęcym lękiem swojej pamięci. Bał się wszystkiego, co go mogło pobudzić do niebacznego zajrzenia w mgłę przeszłości, w ten koszmarny mrok, którego nie podobna przeniknąć, a który przyciąga jak otwarta przepaść. Dlatego takie przesłuchanie na posterunku było dlań ciężką torturą i gdy znalazł się sam, a stwierdził, że groza ataku minęła, niemal cieszył się z tego zamknięcia. Jednakże ponowne zatrzymanie przez policję, męczarnia badania i groźba ataku kazały mu zastanowić się nad koniecznością uchronienia się przed tym wszystkim na przyszłość. Na to zaś był jeden tylko sposób: mieć dokumenty. A ponieważ legalną drogą niepodobna było ich sobie wyrobić, należało je ukraść, zabrać komuś. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak to zrobi, ale postanowienie zapadło. Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem odstawiono go do starostwa w oddalonym o kilkanaście kilometrów większym miasteczku. Starostwo mieściło się w dużym, murowanym budynku. Posterunkowy zostawił brodacza na parterze, pod dozorem policjanta pilnującego jeszcze kilku aresztowanych. Po długim oczekiwaniu zaczęto ich po jednym wywoływać na pierwsze piętro, gdzie była sala sądu starościńskiego. Tłuściutki, młody urzędnik siedział za stołem przykrytym zielonym suknem i zawalonym papierami. Sądził szybko. Gdy przyszła jednak kolej na brodacza, nabrał widocznie jakichś wątpliwości czy podejrzeń, gdyż kazał mu czekać. Policjant wyprowadził go tedy do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tu przy stole siedział jakiś staruszek i pisał zawzięcie. Pokoik był mały. Gdy brodacz usiadł na ławce pod oknem, z nudów zaczął przyglądać się pracy staruszka. Na biurku tym leżały stosy papierów. Były tam podania oblepione markami stemplowymi, kolorowe awizacje i – brodacz drgnął: niemal najbliżej od niego leżała paczka papierów, złączona spinaczem, a na samym wierzchu leżał dokument. Była to metryka. Przysunął się bliżej i przeczytał. Wystawiona była na nazwisko Antoniego Kosiby, urodzonego w Kaliszu. Obliczył lata: 52. Pod spodem były pieczęcie... Brodacz obejrzał się na policjanta: stał odwrócony plecami i czytał jakieś ogłoszenia naklejone na drzwiach. Teraz trzeba było tylko położyć czapkę na biurku, tak by przykryć nią papiery. – Proszę zabrać tę czapkę – oburzył się staruszek. – Też znalazł sobie miejsce. – Przepraszam – bąknął brodacz i zsunął ją wraz z paczką papierów, po czym zwinął je w rulon i ukrył w kieszeni. Oczywiście tym razem nie mógł się posłużyć tak zdobytymi dokumentami i został skazany na trzy tygodnie aresztu za nałogowe uprawnianie włóczęgi. Po trzech tygodniach wyszedł jednak z więzienia powiatowego i ruszył w świat, już jako Antoni Kosiba. Kategoria:Znachor